


Night Cravings

by LivingInFiction



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Other, Short One Shot, Tired Eddie Brock, Where are the criminals and thugs when you need them, symbrock, tater tots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInFiction/pseuds/LivingInFiction
Summary: There was a cruel lack of criminals — or ‘snacks’ as the symbiote called them — and that was the exact reason that made the symbiote wake him up at night, because symbiotes had nightly cravings too apparently.





	Night Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> A small OS written after I watched the movie for the second time. You can't deny the love and domestic power these two have.

_Hungry..._

Eddie groaned, his face buried in his pillow. With a wandering hand, he grabbed the sheets and pull them over himself to hide in a cocoon of warmth and comfort. Not that it would have changed anything, hiding from a being that lived inside you and knew your every thought was as useless as it was impossible but still, it was worth a shot.

_Eddie._

“Not now, V...” the man sighed, exhausted.

He didn’t know what time it was, but judging from the lack of sunlight, it most likely was the middle of the night. Just like the time before, and the time before that, and the time before that, and so on… It wasn’t like it occurred every night, but it did happen twice or thrice a week, for the 5 weeks in a row. He understood that the symbiote didn’t have the same needs, whether it came to eating or sleeping, he was working on a way to make it work for them, but being woken up before his alarm clock would even ring, well, that was fucking annoying. Especially when he couldn’t do anything but comply.

Okay, those slimy aliens could be a gift at times, he wouldn’t be the one to deny that. They granted you amazing powers, made you stronger, faster and allowed the human body to regenerate from pain, stress and sleep deprivation in no time, but even those abilities had their limit. Eddie quickly found out that a malnourished symbiote was most likely to become weaker, as would the host, i.e. himself. And the lack of criminals — or ‘snacks’ as they called them — was the exact reason that forced the symbiote to wake him up at night, because symbiotes had nightly cravings too apparently.

_Eddie, hungry._

“Five more minutes, plea-”

_Hungry, NOW!_

Eddie yelped as he got dragged out of the bed by, well, himself, with a little bit of their help. The dark, slimy symbiote had wrapped themselves around his arms and legs, making him move like he was some kind of puppet, guided out of the room to go to his kitchen.

“Alright, ALRIGHT! I get it! No need to push me around, I’ll go make us some tater tots!” Eddie sighed, regaining the control of his body. “D’ya mind giving me a hand?”

 _On it, Eddie_ , the symbiote purred, the bag of frozen tater tots already wrapped in their appendages.

With a little luck, criminals and thugs would appear in a not so distant future. They’d better do so, or he might go completely mad because of that parasite-

_PARASITE?!_


End file.
